A Poem for Deuce
by 4everMagic
Summary: Rocky writes a poem about how she feels about Deuce for English. But what happens when he reads it. Reuce.
1. Poems

**Author note: This is a original idea that just came to me, during English class. To people who have read some of my other stories like Learning the Truth, Millie's second chance and Alex, Justin and Max go to Hogwarts. I will finish them.**

**This have been proof-read by my friends Vanessa (cerulean Leader) and Josephine.**

**Disclaimer: If I own shake it up WHY WOULD I BE HERE.**

**Chapter One: Poems**

Rocky sighed as she stared at her black sheet of paper. She an assignment for English where they had to write a poem. Rocky would have written a poem about dancing but that was what Cece, Gunther and Tinka were doing. She wanted to do a orignal idea. Rocky's cell phone beeped, so she pulled it out of her pocket. It was a message from Deuce.

D- have you finish the English poem yet?  
>R- no, you?<br>D- same  
>R- what are you doing?<br>D- I'm going out with Dina later, you?  
>R- just trying to write a poem.<p>

Rocky couldn't help but feel jealous. She had secretly been in love with Deuce for years but he never noticed her. It him she was just his best friends little sister. How do you make someone see you as more than that. Will he ever like her more than that? If so how does she change his opinion of her. Then there is always the subject of Deuce girlfriend Dina. As long as Dina was around Deuce would never like Rocky.

Then it hit her. An idea so simple it might just work. She could write a poem her feelings for Deuce.

* * *

><p>(With Deuce, later that day)<p>

"What do you mean you mean you what to break up!" Deuce yelled he voice raising in anger. Deuce had arrived at Dina apartment with the intention to take her to the moving theatre. This had not been a part of the plan.  
>"I just don't feel it anymore…" Dina told him as she stood in the doorway of her front door. She shuffled nervously on her feet. "We can still be friends."<br>"No, don't say we can still be friends." He yelled. Deuce was sure by this point that Dina family will be getting nosie complaints about this tomorrow. However Deuce didn;t care about that in this moment "What did I do wrong?"  
>"Nothing," Dina told him. "It's just.."<br>"You found someone else?" Deuce cut her off. He was extremely angry now.  
>"Yes," Dina replied.<p>

Deuce stared at her, dumbfounded. He walked away; he wasn't going to let Dina see him cry.

As he reached his house, he allowed the tears to fall.

Deuce pulled out a pen and paper, and began to write how he felt… in the form of a poem. As he wrote he allowed himself to cry harder, as he wrote down exactly how he felt in that moment into the poem.

**Hope you like it. I HAVE PEER SUPPORT NEXT :D  
><strong>**~Rachel-Rabbii**


	2. Marks

**Thank-you to shakeitup777 for reviewing the last chapter. You made my day.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: If I own shake it up this would be an episode and Rocky and Deuce would already be going out.**

**Chapter Two: Marks**

"I was very impressed with some of your poems" Their English teacher, Mr Jackson, told them as he handed back the poems.  
>"B minus?" exclaimed Cece in surpise "That's my highest ever mark for everything! Mom will be so proud."<br>"Wait..." Tinka said "I got a C, how did Cece get a better mark then me?" Tinka looked up at Mr Jackson her eyes filled with confusion.  
>"Her's was written better." Mr Jackson informed Tinka.<br>"HA, TAKE THAT STINKA!" Cece yelled her face beaming  
>"Cece!" Mr Jackson warned.<br>"Sorry, Tinka" She groaned in response.

Cece turned to Rocky who was quietly sitting next to her. "What did you get?" Cece asked her best friend.  
>"A" Rocky replied quietly<p>

"I was very impressed with your poem." Mr Jackson told Deuce.  
>"Deuce, what did you get?"Cece asked<br>"A." Deuce answered.  
>"That is the same as Rocky got." Cece told him.<br>"Really?" Deuce asked he look extremly surpised  
>"Can I read either of your poems?" Cece asked Rocky and Deuce.<br>"No!" They both said sharply.  
>"Okay..." Cece said uneasily as she turned to face the frout of the room.<p>

**I know it is short but I didn't want to do the whole story as a one-shot. **

**Read and Review. PLEASE  
><strong>**~Rachel-Rabbii**


	3. Rocky's Poem

**Wow three updates in one day. I'M ON A ROLE  
>Disclamier: I don not own Shake it Up or Harry Potter. But I do own Rocky's awesome poem.<br>**

**Ch 3- Rocky's Poem**

"Hurry up Rocky!" Cece yelled "We have to be at Shake It Up in 10 minutes!"  
>"I'm coming!" Rocky yelled back from her bedroom.<p>

It was then that Cece noticed something. A piece of paper was on the bench. She looked at the paper, and noticed that it was Rocky's poems. Cece lifted it up and quietly read the poem

_My Best Friend_

_Sometimes I feel jealous  
>when I see you with her<br>I love you  
>but you never notice.<br>Because you are in love with her.  
>and either if you hadn't of meet her<br>It would be someone else  
><em>

_You never see me as anything more that you're best friend.  
>But I love you<em>

_We used to be able to hang out together  
>But then you met her<br>she is perfect for you  
>I'm not.<em>

_Instead I will forever be wishing you could noticed me  
>but it will never happen<em>

_Why not me?  
>Why can't you notice your best friend?<em>

"I'm ready!" Rocky yelled, she ran over to join Cece but she stopped when she noticed the poem in her hand "You read it?"  
>"Who did you write it about" Cece asked<br>"No one" Rocky lied  
>"Really?" question Cece<br>"Harry Potter" Rocky blutted quickly.  
>"Wait what?" Cece replied confused<br>"I wrote it from the point of view of Hermione from the Harry Potter series. About when she sees Ron with Lavender" Rocky continued to lie.  
>"Okay" Cece said, even though she didn't really believe Rocky.<br>"Let's go" Rocky said, pulling Cece out the door.

**Will Cece figure out who Rocky is in love with.  
>~Rachel-Rabbii <strong>


	4. Rocky likes who?

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter.  
>Disclaimer: I still don't own Shake it up.<strong>

**Chapter four -Rocky likes who**

Cece pulled the hair brush through her beautiful long curly red hair as she thought about Rocky's poem. Cece may not know all fifty states of America but she knew that Rocky was lying about the poem. 'Her best friend,' Cece thought 'that was what the poem was called.' It wasn't about Cece, so who was it about? Cece turned to look at Rocky. She was busy talking to Deuce. 'That is it' Cece almost screamed out loud. Rocky's other best friend was Deuce.

"On in five minutes" called Gary

* * *

><p>"Rocky!" Cece yelled as she ran after her best friend.<p>

"Hey Cece." Rocky smiled as she stoped to wait for Cece.  
>"So when were you planning one telling me that you are in love with Deuce?" Cece questioned as she raised her eyebrow.<br>"I don't like Deuce" Rocky lied  
>"Than Why did you write a poem about him?" Cece asked sarcastically<br>"Fine!" Rocky almost yelled. She then lowered her voice "I like Deuce"  
>"Why didn't you tell me?" Cece demanded her voice raising. "I tell you everything"<br>"Because I know you..." Rocky responded. "You would never let it go!"  
>"I've never bagged you about your other crushes" Cece reassured.<br>"But this is different." Rocky exclaimed. "It's Deuce, our best friend. Not to mention he is also Ty's best friend."  
>"I see your what you mean" Cece answered.<br>"Well... what do I do" Rocky pleaded.  
>"I don't know." Cece sighed.<p>

**Just to let you know I have finished the story, but it might be a while before I upload it because I wrote it by hand.  
>~Rachel-Rabbii <strong>


	5. Reading the poems

**I feel so happy knowing people are actually reading this. To everyone that reviewed I LOVE YOU 3. **

**Chapter five: Reading the poems**

"So what did you write about for your poem" Deuce asked Rocky as they walked through the crowded school corridors together.  
>"Hermione feelings for Ron during Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince" Rocky lied. Rocky had decided to stick with the Harry Potter story rather than making up a new reason.<br>"Okay," replied Deuce giving her a wired look.  
>"What is your poem about then?" Rocky smiled<br>"My feeling after realising Dina was cheating on me" Deuce confessed.  
>"SHE IS WHAT!" Rocky cried. A few of the other students turn to see what she was yelling about.<br>"She cheated on me" Deuce informed Rocky.  
>"But you two, were perfect" Rocky replied shocked. She tried to hide back how happy she felt about it.<br>"Well it seems we weren't perfect enough" Deuce groaned he dopped his head in sadness.  
>"You will find someone better" Rocky told him 'like me' she thought<br>"Do you what to swap poems?" Deuce asked  
>"Okay" Rocky agreed. "We will do it after school."<p>

* * *

><p>(After school)<p>

"Here is mine" Rocky said as she handed Deuce her poem. They were sitting on the steps outside Cece and Rocky's building.  
>"And this is mine" Deuce gave his poem to Rocky.<p>

Rocky looked down and recognised Deuce's messy handwriting.

_Betrayal_

_I gave you everything  
>I did all I could for you.<br>And you betrayed me_

_Was I just  
>Someone in your life<br>only there so you could break and step over me?_

_Was the other man  
>better looking, smarter than me<br>is that why you left me?_

_You made a mistake  
>I would have done anything for you<em>

_Ask your knew man  
>would he do the same things I did for you<br>because if he wouldn't don't come crawling back to me_

_I hope you're as happy for the rest of your life as I am right now_

Rocky looked up and wiped the falling tears out of her eyes.  
>"That was one of the saddest poems I have ever read." Rocky sobbed as she pulled a tissue out of her pocket and used it to wipe away the falling tears.<br>"Yours was good too. How did you get so much depth from fictional characters?" Deuce wondered as he turned to face her  
>"I didn't write it from the fictional characters point of view. I wrote it about you." Rocky amited at last. "I know that it is weird because I'm your best friends little sister but..." She was cut off as Deuce moved towards her and kissed her.<p>

**One more chapter to go! YAY  
>~Rachel-Rabbii<strong>


	6. The Final Chapter

**It the very last chapter  
>Disclaimer I do not own Shake it Up.<strong>

**Ch: 6 The Final Chapter**

"Rocky!" Cece yelled as she knocked on the frout door of Rocky's apartment.  
>The door opened but to Cece surpise it was Ty that was behind it. "Hey Ty. Where is Rocky?" Cece questioned.<br>"With Deuce" Ty informed Cece  
>"Really!" Cece exclaimed "What are they doing?"<br>"Swapping poems" Ty told her.  
>"Wait… as in the poem that Rocky wrote about Deuce?" Cece gasped.<br>"Rocky likes Deuce!" yelled Ty in shock.  
>"Calm down" Cece told him "I wasn't supposed to tell you that"<br>"Come on" Ty said as he pulled Cece behind him.  
>"Where are we going?" Cece asked.<br>"To find Rocky and Deuce." Ty informed her

As they reached the front door Cece said "About time"  
>"What?" asked Ty confused. Cece pointed at Rocky and Deuce who were making out.<br>"Really why did she have to like Deuce" Ty complained.  
>"Well at least he will respect her" Cece told Ty<br>"Still if Deuce breaks Rocky's heart I will kill him" Ty told Cece  
>Cece laughed "Had a feeling you would say that."<br>Ty smiled "Come on lets go back inside"  
>Cece smiled back at him and followed Ty back inside<p>

**The End**

**My very first completed multi chapter story, I feel proud. I would like to thank my two betas of this story, Josephine (Universal-Rainbow) and Vanessa (Cerulean Leader). I will also like to thank Missme02, AshleighIsI, Shakeitup777, Hangsoncliffsalot, TheWazzupPeople, WaterLillyxoxo and Elisabeth7531. Who ether reviewed this story or/and set it to favorites and/or set to story alert. I LOVE ALL OF YOU**

**~Rachel-Rabbii**


End file.
